


In my car, I'm in control

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Driving, M/M, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Sho is not amused about the fact that Nino and Aiba are using the backseat of his car to make out while he is trying to concentrate on the traffic...





	In my car, I'm in control

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story and as I remember it correctly, I wrote it for some kind of exchange... though it was more a collection of prompts and I chose "actions at the backseat" or something XD  
> Enjoy the PWP!

„Nino~“

Aiba's breathy voice forced Sho to look into the mirror...AGAIN.

He had done this a couple of times since the last minutes. Actually, he had been paying more attention to the two people in the back of his car than to the street. He felt guilty and angry. He should have known that it would come to this the moment Aiba and Nino had both chosen the backseat of his car.

“Ahh~”

This time it was Nino's voice. His moaning got louder, and while glancing in the mirror (again), Sho could witness Aiba's hands roaming over the white skin under Nino's shirt. The tall man was obviously tugging on Nino's nipples and the younger one was very fond of it. Nino had his eyes closed, his head leaning back on the headrest while his mouth was slightly opened, allowing those alluring sounds to leave. He allowed Aiba to kiss the soft skin on his neck, leaving dark marks while he was busy making Nino moan.

Sho cursed. He nearly missed the red traffic light. The newscaster stopped the car, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He was not going to look into that mirror again! They could do whatever they want, he was not affected...

The sound of a zipper being opened broke through the silence. A second later, Aiba was growling at the back of his throat, an unmistakable sign that someone was working very eagerly in the area around his crotch.

Sho gave a disappointed hum. Nino's body was in the way, so he couldn't really see what was going on...wait, see?! Sho closed his eyes. He had looked into the mirror again even though he had decided just a second ago not to do it. Where was his determination?

The traffic light turned green, and Sho drove the car into the street that lead out of the town. He managed to stop himself from looking into the mirror, focusing on the road even though Aiba's moans got louder and louder.

Then, the unmistakable sucking noise hit Sho's ear. The rapper felt his blood starting to boil, half in anger that those two at the backseat were really going at it in HIS car, half in arousal upon hearing the sound.

“Fine!” Sho whispered. “If they really want it like that...”

They were already in the suburbs of the town, not many cars or people around them. Sho was driving onto an empty parking space, parking his car at the very end of it, behind a hedge.

He got out of his car and opened the back door of it on the side where Aiba was sitting.

“Are we already...” the taller man asked. He had obviously not taken care of anything that had happened around him.

Instead of giving an answer, Sho grabbed Aiba by his arm and pulled him out of the car forcefully.

“Wha...???”

Before Aiba could even articulate his question properly he was outside of the car. Sho was sitting next to Nino who also had troubles processing what was happening. Grinning meanly, Sho closed the door and locked the car.

The sound of the lock made Aiba snap out of his blissful state. He quickly shoved himself back in and closed his zipper before he began banging on the window.

“Sho, you cannot do this to me! Let me in again!”

However, Sho simply smiled at Aiba one more time before he turned to Nino.

The moment Sho looked at him with those dark eyes, Nino knew he was going to be fucked hard. He knew that look, and when he and Aiba had started their actions in the back of Sho's car, they had both longed to drive Sho to the edge and bring him into this state. However, he had never seen the rapper's eyes as black and lustful as in that moment.

Sho didn't lose any time and reached out for Nino, ignoring Aiba's pleas from outside the car.

“Why don't you put your little mouth into use again instead of staring at me?!” he growled, making himself comfortable in his backseat.

Without even thinking about protesting, Nino bent down again, mouthing the outline of Sho's hard cock. The rapper was aroused and excited and couldn't wait until Nino got started. Sho pushed his hips upwards, making Nino breath in his musky scent through the fabric.

“Sho...” Nino whined and freed Sho's impressive length quickly from his trousers and underwear.

Being face to face with the large manhood, Nino couldn't control himself anymore. He dived down, swallowing Sho wholly, enjoying the taste that spread over his tongue. Nino worked his tongue over the hard flesh, teasing the tip after he licked the whole shaft. He could feel Sho leaking more and more precum and felt himself getting more and more aroused.

While Sho savored Nino's actions, he was also very aware of the fact that Nino had become horny too. The smaller man was rubbing himself on the backseat, whimpering around Sho's length. Sho loved seeing Nino like that, totally giving in to his needs and judging from Aiba's open mouth and widely opened eyes, the tall man was feeling the same way.

Aiba had stopped banging against the window and was pressing his face against it now, making sure not to miss any detail from what was going on there. Once in while he whimpered Sho's name, hoping the rapper might give in (as he usually did) and let him into the car again.

However, Sho did not plan anything of that sort. Instead, he was determined to give him a show he would not forget that easily. Sho started to wriggle out of his trousers and underwear while Nino helped him eagerly. Then, Sho laid down on the backseat and indicated to Nino to remove his clothes.

The small man followed the order immediately and soon Sho could let his eyes roam over the white skin. Nino's cock was standing proudly, but he was waiting for Sho to tell him what to do.

The rapper praised Nino for being such a good boy (a little surprised but delighted that Nino was so very submissive today) before he ordered him to prepare himself.

“And make sure Aiba is able to see it too!”, Sho added while he reached for his own length, squeezing it lightly.

Nino gave his dick a quick rub before he let his finger run through his crack. Sho was lying between his legs and Nino bend forward to place his head onto Sho's muscular chest. That way, his butt stuck in the air and they heard Aiba's pleading cries to let him in. Sho simply chuckled but didn't make any effort to let his friend join them, so Aiba was doomed to watch Nino pushing one finger inside his little red hole. Nino moaned against Sho's chest who had propped himself on his elbows to get a better view on what was going on at Nino's behind.

“I love to see how you fuck yourself” Sho whispered, knowing that Nino was eager to hear him say dirty things with his deep voice.

Indeed, Nino groaned and began to rock his hips against his finger. Soon, one finger was not enough anymore and the smaller man added a second one while Sho was spreading his butt cheeks so Aiba could have the perfect view.

Outside of the car Aiba was sure he'd go insane if Sho would not unlock the car in the next five minutes. Watching them making out at the back of the car was more than hot, especially with Nino fingerfucking himself. Aiba was a pervert. He knew that and he didn't mind people calling him like that. He was especially fond of people going all out in bed, shamelessly showing their emotions.

That's why he nearly felt like coming when Nino added a third finger. Nino's moans were audible as well as Sho's deep voice that was talking dirtily to Nino, egging him to fuck himself deeper and faster.

Aiba's dick felt like bursting and he couldn't stand the pressure in his trousers anymore, so he decided that he didn't care and freed his hard and wet length from the fabric. His long slender fingers closed around his cock and with powerful strokes he began to pleasure himself.

Meanwhile, Sho had ordered Nino to stop fucking himself and position himself over Sho's wet tip instead. Nino began to lower himself slowly, but Sho only gave a deep growl, grabbed the smaller man's hips and pushed him down. He entered Nino in one go, opening him up with his huge cock so that the other one saw white stars dancing in front of his eyes.

Nino screamed. Half in pain, half in pleasure. His hole burned, but Sho was hitting him dead on and he loved the way Sho's dick was pulsating inside him. He felt Sho stroking his butt cheeks carefully and looked down to meet the newscaster's eyes. His eyes were still dark and clouded by lust, but Sho's lips were curled into a little smile. Nino's heart started to beat faster and he suddenly felt the urge to kiss the man beneath him.

Sho wrapped his arms around Nino and pressed him against his chest while he shared a long, deep kiss with him. His cock was squeezed by Nino's walls and it cost Sho all of his willpower not to thrust into the tight heat.

Again, they heard Aiba moaning outside the car. He must have a good view at Sho's cock that was disappearing into Nino's tightness.

“Sho, you can move!” Nino suddenly whispered, pushing back a bit.

Having the smaller man's permission, Sho began to thrust into him with deep, fluid movements, enjoying the way Nino clenched around him.

Soon, they moved in synch, calling out for each other, both lost in their ecstasy that was created by the other one. Nino had straightened himself again and was riding Sho, completely oblivious about what was going on around him.

Sho, however, heard Aiba's screaming.

“Sho, let me in! Please! Just let me in again!”

Instead of following Aiba's wish, Sho grabbed Nino, slipped out of him and turned the smaller man on his knees. With one swift move, he entered Nino again, taking him hard from behind, while Aiba complained about not being able to see anything. Judging his hand movements, Aiba was still jerking himself off and suddenly, Sho had an idea.

He leaned forwards to press the button that moved the window down. Then, he pushed Nino forward, so that his head looked out of the window. His face was at the same height as Aiba's crotch and Nino as well as Aiba quickly understood Sho's intentions.

When the window moved down, Aiba had felt like hitting Sho, but when it came clear to him what this was all about, Aiba didn't waste any minute and pressed his shiny tip against Nino's slightly opened lips. Willingly, Nino let him slid inside and Aiba moaned deeply from the back of his throat.

Nino was slightly pushed forward and backwards from Sho's movements, but Aiba wanted more. He had just endured some of the worst minutes of his life, not being able to touch, just watching and he needed something that would make up for it now.

Aiba laid his hands on the roof of the car and began to push forward. His dick entered Nino's mouth deeply but the smaller man had no trouble taking him down his throat. Aiba bit into his arm to muffle his moans because although he had decided that it didn't matter if someone saw them, he didn't want to attract attention. He knew he wouldn't last long but he wanted enjoy those few minutes to the fullest.

Meanwhile, Nino was in a state of pure bliss. He was fucked on both ends, roughly and hard, but it was the way he liked it. Sho was pounding into him with powerful thrusts, hitting his spot with deadly accuracy while Aiba's cock was sliding down his throat.

Nino's saliva ran down the corners of his mouth. It mixed with Aiba's pre-cum and dripped on Sho's leather seat, but none of them cared.

Nino wanted to touch his own steel-hard dick, but it was impossible. He needed his hands to hold himself upright to be able to swallow Aiba's length. He couldn't even beg for it as his mouth was quite full and there was no end in sight. So Nino simply hoped that Sho would not forget about him.

Sho felt himself nearing his orgasm. Nino was tight and the way his muscles moved around his cock was driving Sho crazy. He was also able to see Aiba's dick moving in and out of Nino's sweet mouth – it was a sight to behold.

All of this drove him closer and closer to his release and he tightened his grip around Nino's hips to be able to push into him with more power.

Nino moaned around Aiba's dick, his whole body shuddering by the powerful thrusts of his band members. Suddenly, Aiba's movement became erratic and a second later, his mouth was filled by Aiba's juice. Nino had troubles swallowing it, so some of Aiba's seed dripped onto the seats.

Aiba was moaning loudly having totally forgotten about trying to keep silent. He waited until his body stopped trembling before he slowly slipped out of Nino's mouth. Trying to catch his breath, he laid his head onto his arms and listened to the voices of Sho and Nino.

Sho's moans had gotten deeper while Nino was able to finally voice his wish.

“Sho, please, grab my dick!”

In no second, Sho's strong hand was around his hard flesh and began pumping it in a steady but quick rhythm.

“Yes~”

Nino groaned and bucked his hips to meet Sho's hand. He was close when he felt Sho shuddering behind him before he shot his seed into Nino's little hole.

Feeling Sho's juice inside him, Nino lost himself and came all over Sho's hand, adding to the mess on the seat. Suddenly, his body felt like it had lost all of his energy and his arms gave way. Sho caught him and pulled him backwards, settling Nino on his lap, the head of the smaller man resting on Sho's chest. With the last energy Sho had left, he unlocked his car and in no second, Aiba was inside, squeezing his long body next to the pair.

Without saying a word of protest, Aiba leaned in to share a long kiss with Nino while his hand searched for Sho's, interweaving their fingers when he finally found it. Then, Aiba reached out for Nino, pulling the still weak man into his embrace while Sho began to get into his clothes again.

When he was done, he kissed Nino's forehead and Aiba's nose and left the car. He stretched outside before he entered the car, taking the driver's seat again.

He threw a look into the mirror, watching Aiba placing butterfly kisses all over Nino's face.

“You're going to clean the mess!”, Sho ordered and saw Aiba nodding.

“And cover Kazu! I don't want other people see him like this!” Again, Aiba nodded.

“And don't you dare to start anything back there again. Next time I won't open the window!” Sho threatened and Aiba grinned.


End file.
